Twin Terrors
by Lezul
Summary: Pro. Stein has a sister and a brother, Twins to be in fact. The call themselfs the Twin Terrors. Violet is the blind meister and Rodger is the weapon


My name is Violet, I am a blind meister. I am new at the DWMA. I was to report to Lord Death, I already had a weapon he is my twin brother and his name is Rodger. He turns into a scythe. Me and my brother are wearing hoodies. We are now at the academy. We just stood there, waiting for someone to direct us in the right direction. But no one came. Then I heard something I couldn't locate. "Who's that?" I asked Rodger. "Don't know but it is pretty funny." He said. Then the boy jumped down. "If your looking for a fight then I'll be glad to fight." I stated. "Change!" I told Rodger and he changed into a scythe. I waited for him to attack. "You take the first move!" I told him. "Tsubaki!" He yelled. "Right!" She said and she changed. He attacked and I easily dodged. "You can do better than that!" I taunted.

* * *

Maka's POV

Stein was about to disect a bird. "Hey Docter Stein? Black Star's fighting again! And I don't think he has a teacher watching him!" Some kid yelled. Stein left to go observe the fight. "Wanna go watch the fight?" I asked. ""Sure." Soul answered. They left and went to watch the fight with docter stein.

Outside we saw a girl fighting Black Star. "I hope my big brother get's to fight you! Oh wait he already has!" The girl stated. "What do you meen?" Black Star asked. "Don't you see the resemblance?" The girl asked. "Oh man... Your Stein's sister!" Black Star yelled. "I already know that your one of Steins students. So I won't hurt you. For now." The girl said. Her weapon changed back to human form. "Hey Stein the twin terrors are back!" The boy yelled. "Hey Soul where did Pro. Stein go?" I asked him. "Don't know." Soul said. "Let's go find him. But first let's meet them." I said.

* * *

Violet's POV

I was disapointed I couldn't sense my big brothers soul any where. Then I noticed to souls approaching us. "You havn't seen my big brother any where have you?" I asked the two people approaching us. "My name is Maka and this is Soul, and Soul is my weapon." The girl said. "Who's your big brother?" Maka asked. "I can't rember his name but I do know that his name starts with the letter F." I said. "Mabye you will see him tomorrow in school. Just meet us here at 7:00 in the morning." Maka said.

The next morning me and my brother got to the school at 6:55. I asked, "What time is it?" "It is 6:55. Do you think Franken get's here this early too?" He asked. I was looking for Soul and Maka's souls when I spotted a soul. I looked at it more closely and it looked alot like big brother's soul. "Hey Big Brother! Is that you!" I yelled. The soul stopped and it came towards us. "What are you doing here?" Stein asked. "Oh... we came here to enroll in the DWMA so we can be with at all times. Can we stay with you? PLEASE!" I asked. "HEY! SOUL! MAKA!" Rodger yelled, for he knew that I would start to fight him. That's what distracted me and I saw their souls coming. "Hello Maka!" I said. "Hi Violet!" Maka said.

Later in the day I was in Stein's class. I asked him, "Are you still disecting animals?" "Stein" I said in a dangerous tone. "Violet no need to do anything rash." My twin warned. I didn't listen. "I thinks it's illegal to dissect rare animals... Big brother. Like Rodger yelled, the **'****_The Twin__ Terrors'_ **are back!" I taunted. The kids gasped. "Don't you remember the good days when we used to fight, and Rodger and I always win. I say you go get your weapon and we fight it out." I said with a smirk. "But first we have to get the okay with Lord Death." Rodger said. "Fine." I sighed.

We were in the death room and we saw Lord Death with Stein's weapon. "Hello Spirit! Remember us!" I yelled. "We need the okay to fight with Stein." Rodger explained. "You can fight, and I will observe you fighting with all the teachers and students watching you fight." Lord Death said. We walked out of the room and Lord Death got all the teachers and students outside to watch the fight. "What stratergy are we going to win on big brother?" Rodger asked. "The same one we use on him all the time now take of your hoodie while I do the same." I said. "Alright." Rodger agreed. We took off our hoodies. Everyone gasped. We had screws in our heads like Stein. We started cranking our screws. "Hmmm. What should we do with a trouble some brother. Rodger?" I asked Rodger. "I don't know. I just can't get my head straight today." he said while cranking his screw. "I'll let you attack first Stein." I taunted. He didn't move. So we took the first move. I swung and it missed, Stein swung back. But he was too slow. "Have to be a little faster than that if you want to hit me." I was behind him and I said it loud enough for the teachers and students to hear. He swung at me again. "So close. So slow. Have to be faster to catch up with me." I said. Then he got me, Well that's what he thought. "Oh man you can do better. Big Brother." I taunted.

* * *

Stein's POV

'She gotton faster, for a blind girl. Why did I have to teach her that.' I thought. "Stein what are we going to do, She's to fast, What did you teach her when she was little?" Spirit asked. "I don't know." I said. I was knocked over

* * *

Violet's POV

I finally had him cornered. I was about to take the finishing blow... well that's what the others were thinking. Then Rodger turned back to his human form and licked his face. "Ha! Ha! We got you!" I yelled. "We win for um... the... millionth time in a row!" Rodger yelled. "You didn't have to lick me!" Stein yelled. "It get's funnier every time! Anyway you can get faster." I said.

* * *

Black Star's POV

'I never seen anyone beat Stein before. Then again I never have.' I thought.


End file.
